


Enjoying the View

by Jadeqaf



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeqaf/pseuds/Jadeqaf
Summary: Michael gets an eyeful. Pure smut. Absolutely no redeeming qualities.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 28





	Enjoying the View

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adapation of a Stuart/Vince story I wrote. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574723

"Fucking asshole," Michael muttered darkly under his breath as he struggled to open the door to Brian's loft. This was the third time this week that Brian hadn't appeared when and where he was supposed to. Brian was supposed to pick him up for an "after break-up pig out." They had been planning to drown their sorrows after the almost cosmically simultaneous departures of Ben and Justin.

Finally winning the battle with the door, he slid it open, cursing continuously. Stomping in to the kitchen, he dropped the bags of food on the counter and headed for the bedroom. "Brian!" Unsurprised by the lack of response, he stomped across the hardwood floor, intent on giving Brian a piece of his mind.

His harsh words were swallowed by the sight that greeted him. Brian was sprawled across his bed, naked as the day he was born. But no newborn child ever looked as debauched as Brian did with his skin contrasting against the black silk sheets.

One of Brian's arms was stretched over his head, the other rested just above the dark hairs leading to his cock. Michael's breath was trapped in his chest as his eyes started at Brian's feet and up his thighs before resting on the most beautiful work of art he'd seen in years. Brian's cock rested softly against his thigh, just above his soft, fur covered balls. As Michael adjusted his suddenly tight pants, Brian's cock lengthened and hardened. Once it reached its full girth, Michael realized that Brian hadn't been bragging when he claimed he'd get in free to Babylon's nine inch night.

Michael itched to run his fingers through the light hairs lightly covered the muscles of Brian's lean thighs. Michael's breathing became erratic as images of him holding on to those thighs while Brian thrust deeply into his body ran incessantly through his mind. He had to stop looking, stop torturing himself with what would never be his to touch. But he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling back up Brian's body. This trip, he avoided the obvious areas, concentrating on the way Brian looked relaxed and almost angelic.

Michael's eyes traveled up to Brian's flat abdomen, to his pink nipples, to his soft lips, then his hazel eyes. Shit. Hazel eyes. Brian was awake.

"Hey, Brian." Michael looked at everything except Brian's eyes.

"Morning Mikey." Brian slid out of bed. Standing naked in front of his best friend, he stretched slowly. "Enjoying the view?"

Michael's throat closed around any words he might have said. He watched with bemusement as Brian moved closer to him with a slow, languid pace.

"I...um...so." Michael could feel his face turn red at the sheer embarrassment at being caught ogling his best friend's naked body.

Brian watched Michael's face color and not for the first time, wondered how far down his body it went. He wanted to find out. He was tired of playing cat and mouse with his best friend. The game ended now. He wanted Michael.

Michael stood speechless as Brian moved closer, exuding the aura of pure sex that had made him a legend on Liberty Avenue long before he had been able to legally buy a drink. With each step Brian took toward him, Michael moved backwards.

"Oh no you don't." Brian stopped Michael's movement with a soft hand on his arm.

Michael gasped as he felt the heat from that single point of contact spread throughout his entire body. He could feel the desire start in his gut and move outward. It took all of his self-control not to turn and run. "What are you up to, Brian?"

"Stay and find out." Brian's voice was husky with sleep and desire. He inched closer, moving slow as not to spook Michael.

Every instinct Michael possessed was screaming at him to run. However, the muscles in his body refused to cooperate. He craved the feel of Brian's hands, his fingers longed to run through his silky brown locks. With a deep sigh, the war within Michael ended as silently as it had been waged. His hand shaking, he reached out to touch Brian's bare skin.

Releasing the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, Brian took the final step toward Michael. "Very good. Now, one of us is wearing too many clothes." Michael moved to take off his loose fitting t-shirt, but Brian's hand stopped him. "Let me."

Michael could only nod. He knew he should say something, verbally acknowledge the shift in their relationship, but he couldn't. The words were trapped in his throat, caught up in eighteen years of denial and repression.

Brian smiled as he slowly lifted the edge of the shirt Michael wore. "Where did you get this ugly ass shirt?" Pulling it over Michael's head, he tossed it in the corner, hopefully never to be seen again.

The familiar complaint was exactly what Michael needed and his tension snapped, leaving him far more relaxed and ready for whatever Brian had in mind. "Sale at the Big Q, years ago."

"I'm buying you a new one." Brian shuddered in revulsion as he pulled his best friend into his arms. Brian leaned in close and gently kissed the full lips he'd been dreaming about for months.

Michael caught fire. With a desperation born of years of regret, he pulled Brian tighter to him, pressing his body against the heated flesh he wanted to know intimately. He parted his lips and slid his tongue along Brian's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Brian fought valiantly to control the need pumping through his veins. He'd wanted his first time with Michael to be slow and gentle. But that was rapidly becoming an impossible dream as Michael took control. Michael's tongue slid between Brian's lips, caressing his tongue, challenging Brian to meet Michael's heat with his own.

Brian's control snapped. Growling, he tightened his grip on Michael and walked backwards, dragging his soon-to-be lover towards the bed. "So much for slow."

"Fuck slow." Michael's reply was almost feral in its intensity as he allowed himself to be turned so his back was to the bed. Four hands fumbled with the zipper on Michael's pants until finally, he was as naked as Brian.

Brian's eyes traveled up and down Michael's body, taking in the beauty before him. From the dark brown hair, to the deep whiskey eyes looking at him with desire and love, to the hard flesh pressed against his own. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

Michael blushed furiously. Finally Brian had his first chance to see how far down the color spread, and he wanted to kiss every red inch as the flush crept farther south, finally ending at Michael's muscular thighs. Brian leaned into Michael, pressing him down to the mattress.

Naked flesh against naked flesh caused the heat to flare even higher. Michael pulled Brian tighter against him, until their cocks met for the first time. Both men shuddered as sparks of sensation jumped from one body to the other and back. They slid against each other, their movements eased by the volume of fluid being released by their bodies.

Brian's lips moved down Michael's neck, biting and nibbling. He wanted to make this last, but he knew from the way they were both shaking that it was an impossible dream. This time. Reaching under the pillow, he grabbed the two needed items.

Michael shook with desire, trying desperately to hold on to the last shred of his self-control. He heard the click of a lid being opened, but still gasped with surprise when he felt one slick finger slide deep into him. "Fuck!" His body tightened in response to the flood of sensation and he felt his hold on his sanity slide away. "Brian. Please."

Brian smiled as he slid a second finger next to the first, finding the spot inside Michael that would send his world spinning. "Please, what?"

"Fuck me! I can't..." Michael panted in an effort to slow down his body's headlong rush toward the finish line. A task made even more difficult by the addition of a third finger to the two already stretching him.

Brian's hand shook as he rolled the condom over his throbbing cock. He couldn't remember ever being this close to coming without being touched, merely from giving his partner pleasure. But then again, he'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted Michael. Moving to lie between Michael's legs, Brian lifted one of his strong thighs, giving him better access.

Michael gasped as he felt the heat pressing against the opening to his body. He struggled to relax enough to allow Brian entry, shaking with need when he felt the first breach of his internal defenses. Brian moved slowly forward, giving Michael time to adjust.

But Michael wanted nothing of gentleness. Tilting his hips, he pressed against Brian, taking his lover's hard cock into him in one thrust. "GOD!" A cry of pleasure was torn from his throat as Brian sank deeper and deeper into him.

"Is that how you want it?" Brian didn't know where he found the strength to speak. His body was overwhelmed by the heat surrounding him, the tightness enveloping him. Slowly, he pulled back until just the tip of his cock was still inside Michael. Meeting Michael's eyes, Brian saw the trust, love, and desire shining from the depths of those deep brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed his lover softly.

"Brian, if you don't move..." Michael swallowed the rest of the threat as Brian did just that. Forcefully, Brian plunged back into Michael, scraping his prostate on the way in.

Fast and furious, Brian drove in and out of Michael, who met him thrust for thrust. "Michael." Brian shook with the effort of holding back his orgasm as he reached down to take hold of Michael's throbbing cock.

One stroke of Brian's well-trained hand was more than Michael could take. "FUCK!" Michael's orgasm ripped through him as he shot wave after wave of fluid over Brian's hand.

Brian's control snapped when he felt Michael's body tighten around him. "Oh god!" His tremors increased as his body emptied itself into the thin material separating him from Michael.

Finally still, Brian collapsed atop Michael, feeling more content then he could ever remember feeling. He waited for the moment that always came, the moment where he couldn't stand being in the same room as his trick. But it never did. Because this wasn't a trick, this was his Michael. His life.

Michael thought about protesting the weight above him, but decided it wasn't worth it. He loved the feel of Brian's sweaty, relaxed body against his own. He waited for the moment that he knew always came, the moment where Brian kicked out his tricks. But it never came. Maybe this was more than a trick.

Brian found the strength to raise his head and wasn't surprised at the fear he saw in Michael's eyes. "Relax, Mikey!"

"What?" Michael sighed with disappointment when Brian moved away from him. He was reassured when Brian didn't leave the bed, just moved to the side and tossed the used condom into the trash.

"This is not a one night stand. This is forever."

"I love you too." Michael leaned up to softly kiss Brian's lips. He wasn't sure where this would end, but he wasn't going to question it. He had his dream and that would be enough.

Brian sighed. He knew it would take time for Michael to believe in him, believe in them. But now that Michael was in his bed, he had the time. He felt the heat return to his body, as well as Michael's. Smiling, he leaned down to kiss Michael hungrily. "Now, I seem to recall that the store is closed for the next few days because you're fumigating it, right?"

"You're right, it is. That means I don't have to leave this bed for three days." Michael wasn't surprised to see Brian reach over and pick up the phone. It only took a few minutes for Brian to inform Cynthia that he wouldn't be in for a few days, telling her to fuck off when she pried as to the reason why.

Hanging up on Cynthia, Brian made sure to turn the ringer off on his phone. He leaned to kiss Michael softly, an evil grin crossing his face before he kissed Michael. "Who's going to tell Deb?"


End file.
